Jaou Kaira
|Tabber2=Youma Lord |Content2= |Tabber3=Shinma |Content3= }} is a Rank S, Water-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Enma tribe. In ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, he is a Rank SS Yo-kai. He also has a Rank Z form called , exclusively in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble. He also has another form called , which is a Rank SSS Yo-kai exclusively in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble. In Yo-kai Watch 4++, he has an alternative form called , which is a darker version of himself. In Yo-kai Watch Shadowside, he currently rules the Yo-kai World in Lord Enma's stead. He is currently the only known member of the Izana tribe. Appearances *''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Playable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable and Boss Yo-kai **M04: Antagonist Yo-kai **Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: Supporting Yo-kai Biology Kaira is a humanoid Yo-kai with medium-length, dark blue hair. His eyes are dark blue as well, though there are dark red circles around his pupils, which are oblong like those of a snake. He wears what appears to be a black shirt with a v-neck cut, and black pants. Half of his body is clad in white kimono that is decorated with a blue arrow-like motif. Around his waist he wears a blue and gold bow tie with long twin tassels, a red belt with white spots. His long, black boots have several blue buckles, cream-colored soles, and are pointy. The furry grey and dull blue boa on Kaira's shoulder extended from half of his head to half of his legs. He can create multiple multicolored snakes from his palm to use in battle. As a child, Kaira is briefly seem wearing a white V-neck T-shirt with dark blue markings over a long sleeved black shirt. Kaira is said to be a "han'you", a Half-Yo-kai, who is descended from both Yo-kai and humans, and he seems to have a complex due to this. He wields a sword with the name "Jaou Ken" (Snake King Sword). Profile M04 He appears in Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King, first having an antagonistic role, responsible for destroying Yo-kai Watch models, having replaced Lord Enma as the king of the Yo-kai through a scheme, and aiming to conquer the human world as well, but eventually works together with the others to defeat the Oni King Rasen. In the epilogue, Kaira was about to start the meeting between the Yo-kai officials in the palace, having officially taken up the title. ''Yo-kai Watch Shadowside animation series Kaira still serves as the Yo-kai Detective Agency's ally while juggling his duties as the new Yo-kai Lord. He also plays an integral role in investigating Shutendoji's actions and locations of the Youseiken. In SS013 Kaira saves Touma from Shutendoji and his underlings, having monitored their actions. He then explains to the Agency about the Youseiken, stating that there were 5 of them, including Fudou Raimeiken and Ashura Gouenmaru owned by Douketsu. Knowing that Shutendoji was after all 5 of them and being the threat to the Yo-kai and Human World, Kaira tells the team the possible location of Suzaku Soutenzan. Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2 Once Chapter 2 is completed, Jaou Kaira becomes an available opponent in the , where he can be fought and befriended. Yo-kai Watch 4 Kaira will be befriended automatically after his quest (which creates a catch 22 situation that disables his Budokai round after saving, which is good for Experience grinding) and requires an S Rank Watch and the player being in post-game. Mirapo access is recommended. # First, head to the Past Yo-kai World Enma Palace and talk to Ancient Enma to ensure the quest is available for playing. # Next, head to the future Yo-kai World Enma Palace and talk to Kaira, who will give 2 scrolls. # After receiving the scrolls, the player must then give the scrolls to Arachnus and Toadal Dude (who are next to a portal near the river in Nate's World) and Ancient Enma. # Once the scrolls are delivered, return to Kaira. Before initiating the fight, make sure the player should have their best team (recommended lvl 70) with the best equipment. # Kaira will then prompt them to head to the Enma arena from the story. He will be in front of a torch. # Once Kaira is told they are ready, the player will first fight Arachnus and Toadal Dude, as well as Orochi(SS) and Kyubi(SS). (Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls theme team) # After the 1st team is defeated, the next team is Deadcool, Hovernyan, Little Charrmer and Micchy. (Superhero theme team). A tip is to pick up all the Life and Spirit Orbs while the dialogue is shown. # The 3rd opponents will be Gilgaros, Shogunyan, Komashura and Fudou Myouou Boy. (Legend theme team). # The 4th opponents will be Hi no Shin (SS) as well as the Godside forms of Nekomata, Kappa (Salaryman) and Zashiki-Warashi(SS). # The final opponents will be Kaira and his attendants. Take note that Kaira is a boss and is immune to knockback. He primarily attacks in front of him with attacks reminiscent of Bonito Blade and the Onis' Soultimates. If Yp drain is used while he is glowing red-black, it creates a chance time. # He will auto-befriend after he is defeated. = Game Data Yo-kai Watch 4 (LVL 60) Fusion Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Etymology "Jaou Kaira" literally translates to "Kaira the Snake King". Trivia *Excluding Crossover Yo-kai and fusions, Kaira is currently the only known Yo-kai and human hybrid. *Kaira bears a striking resemblance to Seiryu Mizukamiya from Inazuma Eleven Ares. Category:Enma Tribe Category:Shady Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Rank SSS Yo-kai Category:Rank Z Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Sword Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Curry Category:Water-attribute Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Shadowside Yo-kai Category:Antagonist Category:Human/Yo-kai Hybrids Category:Izana Tribe Category:Yo-kai World Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced in the Shadowside Anime Series